voltageincfandomcom-20200213-history
Junpei Miyashita
Junpei Miyashita (宮下淳平 Miyashita Junpei) is a businessman, your osananajimi, and a potential romance option in ''Kiss of Revenge''. He is a medical supply representative for a medical distribution company that Ebisu General Hospital is a client of. Biography Junpei has known you since you since you were in elementary school. He was your close friend as well as your first love, unbeknownst to him. Characteristics He is kind and reliable with a strong sense of integrity. Summary of stories Main story You try to focus on your quest for revenge now that you’ve gotten your job at the hospital. However, Junpei, an old friend from your past, seems determined to distract you. Now that you’re back in his life, he doesn’t want to let you slip away again. Even though you still care for Junpei, you quickly realize that a relationship with him will negatively affect your mission to kill the director. What lengths will you go to try to discourage Junpei, even though being rude to him breaks your heart? Will you be able to keep your plot for revenge hidden from the person who seems to know you better than you know yourself? In the end, will you end up choosing revenge... or love? Another story On the way home from the director’s party, Junpei confesses that he is still in love with you. You realize that you love him too, and you can’t help but confess the real reason why you came back to town as a doctor. Junpei takes your confession better than you expected, and he supports you when you confront the director. Now that your quest for revenge is over, you should be relieved, right? Wrong! You are more confused than ever. You try to move forward with your life and forget your vengeful past, but you’re surprised to see that you may be pushing Junpei away. How will you start pulling your life back together? And will you finally be able to show Junpei, the one man who has never stopped supporting and loving you, just how much he means to you? Screenshots Junpei Miyashita character description (1).jpg|Junpei's character description Junpei Miyashita character description (2).jpg|Junpei's character description Junpei Miyashita screenshot (1).jpg|Junpei's business attire, Season One Gallery Season One= } Junpei Miyashita - Season 1 Main Story (1).jpg| Junpei Miyashita - Season 1 Main Story (2).jpg| Junpei Miyashita - Season 1 Main Story (3).jpg| Junpei Miyashita - Season 1 Main Story (4).jpg| Junpei Miyashita - Season 1 Main Story (5).jpg| - Epilogue= } Junpei Miyashita - Season 1 Epilogue (1).jpg| - Another Story= } Junpei Miyashita - Another Story (1).jpg| - Another Story Epilogue= } Junpei Miyashita - Another Story Epilogue (1).jpg| }} |-| Season Two= Season two is currently unavailable in English. } Junpei Miyashita - Season 2 Main Story (1).jpg Junpei Miyashita - Season 2 Main Story (2).jpg Junpei Miyashita - Season 2 Main Story (3).jpg Junpei Miyashita - Season 2 Main Story (4).jpg - Epilogue= } Junpei Miyashita - Season 2 Epilogue (1).jpg }} |-| Special images= Junpei Miyashita - Sweet Spring (1).jpg|Special image from Sweet Spring Trivia Coming soon... Category:Junpei Miyashita Category:Kiss of Revenge Category:Characters Category:Main characters